


Call me by my name

by BagelJam



Series: roblox myths oneshots [1]
Category: Roblox (Video Game), Roblox Myths - Fandom, illocality
Genre: Clowns, Crack, Crack Crossover, Multi, Not Serious, corruptication, dianoetic, g0z - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelJam/pseuds/BagelJam
Summary: You are visiting the glass people, and illocality invites you to their corner where they have a very fuckable corpse of the lord
Relationships: illocality/reader, illocality/reader/thelordoftheplateau, illocality/thelordoftheplateau
Series: roblox myths oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Foreward

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to fucking shit myself  
> \- d3tectivebailey

> i'm doing this without illocalitys consent yes
> 
> hahaha


	2. The Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you go to have secks with rock ppl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK  
> \- d3tectivebailey

y/n is walking through the fault of the glass people, you notiCE a very large house it is very large its a big house you walk up to the door and knock 69 times, a warm and sweet voice answers you

"hellOO" keeper says, inviting you into a large house that they don't own. "how is your day y/n?"

"I'm good" you reply "thanks for asking i guess where i can i fuck rocks now"

keeper shrugs and throws you into a glass love hotel made of glass you enter the glass hotel of glass and find a room, your footsies step upon the cold glass rug made of glass, you rub your toes against the glass. stroking your big toe along the glass wall affectionately.

"hello how can I help you?" says a COLD and HOT STEAMY voice reminiscent of GLASS. 

"oh, h-hello there illocality-senpai~" you moan out of your mouth suggestively words of gLASS "h-what a coinkydink that you're here !!! ~~~"

"wait what the fuck-" illocality says in a SEXY COLD GLASS VOICE "wait am i in the wrong roo-"

y/n suddenly grabs illocality bY THE GLASS and pulls him into the GLASS BED made of GLASS. The blanket is also GLASS which shatters under your collective GLASS weight sexily.

"agh fuck," illocality says out of fear rather than arousal "h, y/n you're so bruh."

"tee hee" y/n chuckles "you're so COLD AND GLASSLIKE."

"wtf" illocality replies as you grasp GLASSILY OVER THE GALSS OF THE GALSDL

"wait no don't touch that-" illocality says as you reach over and press a magical button that wasn't there the last time you checked, suddenly the coRPSE OF THE LORD OF THE PLATEAU APPEARS ON TOP OF THE TWO, crushing both of them fatally with the weight.

"AH FUCK HOLY SHIT-" illocality yelps "WTF Y/N?!??!"

"the more the merrier!!!" y/n says (do not do this irl)

the three of you rub glass against each other very glassily (what) and it's somehow arousing in a pg way

you slam the lord's head against the glass glass and it glassily glasses over the floor

"y/n you're sick" illocality says grossly, as he tries to escape through a window, but then you slam a glass vase against his head and knock him out

"i guess i gotta wait until he wakes up so we can continue." y/n says evilly


	3. the intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two individuals intervene in the events unfolding, g0z makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg we're nearing the climax of the story  
> \- d3tectivebailey

y/n glossily looks over the inanimate unconscious body of illocality, y/n traces a big toe over illocality's glass figure. suddenly, police sirens blare throughout the entire hotel.

"ROBLOX MYTH POLICE OPEN UP!" a voice says, the sound of thicc and juicy watermelons slamming against the door echos through the hotel room.

"Fuck." y/n says, you run to illocality's body and throw it out the window along with lord's body. You get your Glock and hold it aimed at the door "ok come in im unarmed"

dianoetic blasts down the door with a watermelon shotgun, she rushes in but y/n fires the glock, killing dia instantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" corrupitcation cries, "YOU KILLED MY LOVER !!!" she grabs her spear and slams it into y/n's crotch region intensely. y/n screams as their crotch area bleeds out but you drink slurp juice in order to heal.

you make a run for it, y/n slams a bottle of a 40 against the window which was already open and run out and land on top of illocality's inanimate body. a quiet "oof" can be heard emitted from illocality's COLD HARD GLASS lips. you drag the lord and illocality's body into the storage room in the king's tower idk how you got there so quickly from the love hotel to the tower, but it happened.

"that is tea" corrupted cation cries as they rush towards the king's tower in an armed vehicle, like, the vehicle is made of arms.

you peg illocality and the lord in the quiet storage room intensely except with actual pegs like peg legs and you're swordfighting with them wait that sounds suggestive nvm they're just pegging. suddenly, a drunken yell can be heard from above the room. DIANOETIC 2 jumps down from the stairwell and into the storage room where she pierouietetes into illocality, smashing huge watermelons agaisnt illocalityt causing internal bleeding but hey its cool so we're writing this.

suddenly, dianoetic slams a huge disembodied arm against your crotch, exploding it in blood and feces. you scream authentically as the GLASS FLOOR is drenched in your blood.

"come on my sweet baby we shall ride." nobody says bc that's a really fucked up thing to say. instead dia says "we got them, bring in the paddywagon."

a huge paddywagon slams through the glass king's tower, causing a structural collapse, the entire tower falls on the portal to that weird area in the illocality myth, everyone's falling n shit and illocality and y/n fall into the keeper's observatory.

"ah shit what did i miss" illocality says as we wakes up, you grab his GLASS ARM and drag him into the telescope against his will

"oh god" illocality says in fear, as you near the cleaning supplies, you grab a huGE GLASS MOP and slam it against illocality, injuring him further. 

"let's do this." y/n says, grabbing a glock and shooting illocality six times in the foot for no reason other than fulfilling gore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" illocality screams monotonously. his breath the smell of fresh GLASS.

suddenly, the doors to the telescope open. she enters. the one, the only. toastedbues.

"Y/N!!!" she bellows, the glass shaking from her pure badass power "Your myth app... was denied."

y/n suddenly convulses in fear and agony, how dare she decline your myth app!!! you report her on roblox, but it was already too late, she doxxed you. everyone now knows you live in tulsa.

"oh god." illocality says 'toasted please help me"

toasted grabs illocality's hand and slams him into the portal to the plateau. illocality's limp body slams violently into corrupcation, causing intense internal bleeding and bone fractures across her body.

y/n runs towards the bridges, but then you trip on g0z, you fall into the pit and then land in the forge. there, ciairaudience stands infront of y/n with a glock

"bye bye sista" he shoots y/n six times in the head, but you are immune to gunshots bc of your unique myth abilities you also are the child of a demon and god and you're half angle half demene. y/n grabs their magic girl wand and shoves it up ciairaudience's piano

"WHAT THE FUC!!!" ciair screams out, they aim towards you but it's too late, your partner in crime, the person who staged this entire thing the entire time stabs ciairaudience in the back. he drops to the ground, bleeding out.

"good work, y/n" d3tectivebailey says, helping y/n up. "It's time that we end this."

d3tectivebailey hands y/n the infinity stones. "you know what to do."

"yes." y/n says, as they glassily grasp the glass infinity stones.

and then snap.

boom, myth crossover coming soon.


End file.
